Walking Disaster
by Kurai Fenikuse
Summary: Sasuke is dead and Naruto blames himself. Sakura, Kakashi and all of his friends worry that he will become a walking pit of grief, instead of his normally cheery self. cookies to Alina-sensei!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, Krazy here, aka "The 9 Tails Fox." Its been a while since I've posted a story, and one of the latest chapters in the manga stimulated me. Cookies and glomps to loontoon142-sensei for being my beta and an overall great friend**

**Walking Disaster Chapter 1**

A boy in all black strode down the narrow road, his hitai-ate tied around his neck. His once deep blue eyes were now clouded and left signs that he was previously crying; dry tears rested on the boy's whisker marked cheeks. The boy looked as though he hadn't shaved in days; a blonde moustache was beginning to form above his lip.

"Hey! How's about some ramen for my favorite-"

"Sorry, Ichiraku-san. Not today."

The noodle master watched Naruto silently glide past his ramen stall, pondering as to why not even a free bowl of ramen would cheer the boy up.

A certain pink-haired kunoichi noticed Naruto aimlessly wandering the streets of Konoha. She ran to catch up to him.

"Naruto-"

The blonde paused.

"It's-It's not your fault." Sakura quickly said; she shielded herself from Naruto's silence, "He... I-I-I don't blame you." She broke off, her heart speeding up, her body trembling. Naruto could feel the loss and grief that echoed in her voice. He imagined her pale skin and the shadows that lingered beneath her darkened eyes. The pain that stabbed him just then was unimaginable.

Sakura reached out to him, stretching her arm towards his shoulder; Naruto continued walking just before she could touch him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke!"_

_The raven-headed boy coughed up blood as Naruto ran towards him. Naruto knelt at his side._

"_Bastard, don't you die on me. Don't go yet, dammit! NOT YET!"_

_Sasuke turned his head to see his blade, long and fearsome, covered with his foe's blood, sticking out of his dearly departed brother's heart, beats quickly reducing in speed. On Itachi's face was a look of shock, shock that he had been bested in battle, his mangekyou sharingan still visible from where Naruto crouched._

_cough, cough … baka… I fulfilled my… cough my…"_

_Sasuke continued in a coughing fit, arterial and venal blood flying everywhere._

"_My… revenge… I- I have no more reason to live."_

"_STUPID BASTARD! What- what about your f-f-friends?! Wh-What about… what about S-S-Sakura-chan?! What about reviving your clan?! Wh… WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Naruto screamed, crying, as he ripped out the countless shuriken and knives from Sasuke's body. He winced in pain as he pulled out a kunai enveloped in black flames._

"_There… i-cough, cough is… there is one thing I ask of you… d-dobe…"_

_Tears ran off of Naruto's chin as he choked on his words._

"_Wh… What…?"_

_Sasuke smiled a weak grin. With the one eye he had, he stared into Naruto's, flickering between piercing blue and blood red, exploding with emotion._

"_Do you… still have my hitai-ate…?"_

_Naruto gulped. Ever since their fight at the Valley, he kept it in his shuriken holster._

"_Y… y-y-yeah…"_

"_Put it cough… put it on my forehead…"_

_Naruto nodded. He wrapped it around Sasuke's head, the navy cloth barely parting his jet black hair, and wiped away the blood._

"_A-cough, cough, cough, cough A-arigatou… dobe… at… At least I can die… a… Leaf Shinobi…"_

_Naruto roared in sorrow, his cries reaching as far as the Sand, children running away from a "demon scream"._

_The rest of his team, pondering as to where Tobi had disappeared to, whipped their heads to the direction of the noise. Sakura's eyes began to shimmer, worried._

"_Naruto…"_

_Hinata turned her head towards the soft tap of sandals hitting the earth._

"_N-Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto slowly walked to the area his team met at, face stained with grief._

_Sakura glanced, and then did a double-take, and her face was consumed with tears._

"_S… Sasuke-kun…"_

_Naruto held the limp corpse in his arms, and never once looked at anyone. He set Sasuke down in front of Sakura, and she fell to her knees, weeping._

"_I… I-I was… I was… I WAS TOO LATE!!!"_

_Just by slamming his fist into the trunk Naruto felled a nearby tree, shocking his teammates. He lifted his head, the salty waters leaking out of his ducts. Sakura and Hinata noticed that his right eye was closed. He fell to his knees, bawling._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto entered the sacred area of the Hero's Memorial Stone, hands in his pockets. He stared at the onyx stone, hundreds of names carved into its sides. It was getting late, but he didn't care. Rain started tapping his head, eventually drenching him from head to toe.

"Why… too late… Why?! Why couldn't I save him?! WHY CAN'T I EVER DO ANYTHING?!?!"

Kakashi watched from the bushes; a saddened sigh escaping his masked lips.

"It's gonna be a long ride…"

**I knew that when I first wrote this chapter, I wanted it to be emotional. It turned out emo. Then I sent it to loon-sensei and the entire chapter turned around! I say thanks to her and wish her a happy vacation.**

**Like Naruto? Like writing fanfics? Come with me to the site with the best of both worlds, write stories, have them edited, make friends, and more! Recruit now at THE NARUTO ARMY, thenarutoarmy dot 11 dot forumer dot com!!!**


	2. I'm so sorry

Author's Note-

ATTN.

I am putting Walking Disaster up for adoption. I have hit severe writer's block concerning this story, so whoever wants to can start from where I left off. If I can find the chapters I have written but not typed, I will upload them. If not, Start from the last chapter. I hope that whoever takes over this story does it justice. When you decide to take this under your wing, I ask that you message me so I can share anything I had originally planned for the story. Also, please include credit to me in either the title or in the opening chapter, that's all. I'm sorry I couldn't continue this, and I hope whoever takes over pleases the readers. Arigatou and Gomen,

**KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**


End file.
